Accidents Happen (story)
One day Sam Manson was rollerblading down the neighborhood in Amity Park and into the backyard of her house when—WHAP!—something cold and wet hit her. Sam had rollerbladed right into her mother Pamela's fresh clean clothes that she had just washed and hung out in the sun to dry and knocked the clothesline down. Wet socks, dresses, towels, and sheets fell to the ground. "Oh, no! Mom's going to ground me for a whole month when she sees her clean clothes all dirty on the ground," said Sam. "What will I tell her?" "Hmm. I could tell mom that a huge flock of birds was flying south for the winter and flew right into her laundry hanging on the line and pulled it all down. No, that's no good," she said. "Birds fly south in the fall and it's still spring right now." Sam thought and thought. "I know," she said. "I could tell her that Jack and Maddie Fenton drove their Fenton RV through here on their way to hunt down ghosts at Casper High, and ran right into her nice clean laundry!" "No, that's no good either. They wouldn't drive their Fenton RV through a yard. They would drive it right down the street to Casper High." "Let's see," said Sam. "I could tell mom that an ostrich escaped from the Amity Park Zoo and ran down the neighborhood and straight through the yard and got all tangled up in her laundry and scattered it all over the place. I could tell her that." Sam thought for a moment. "No. Mom would never believe a ridiculous story about an ostrich escaping from the Amity Park Zoo." "Maybe I could tell mom that today was the day of the Great Amity Park Go-Kart Race! I could tell her that the racers drove their go-karts straight into her laundry and dragged it onto the ground." "Nah. The Great Go-Kart Race was last week. Mom will remember it because I won the race. I can't tell her that." "Well," Sam said, "I could say that a huge fire struck the Amity Park Mall. All the fire engines came racing through here on their way to put out the fire and the ladders and hoses got caught on the clothesline and pulled down the clothes." "No, I can't tell mom that," she said sadly. "She would know there wasn't a fire striking the Amity Park Mall today." "I've got it!" said Sam. "Submarine Man flew down here to deliver a package, but he made the wrong turn and headed right to her clothesline!" "On second thought, I'd better not say that either. I can't blame my mistake on Submarine Man." "How about a circus? That's it! The circus came to perform right here on Amity Park and the tightrope walker practiced her act on mom's clothesline, and she knocked the whole thing down." "Wait a minute. That's a very horrific idea. A circus act here in mom's backyard? I can't tell her that's what happened." "There could have been a football game here today. Dash, Kwan, and their football team were playing football back here. What if I tell her that?" "No," Sam said. "That story is just as silly as the others." "I know! A Category 3 hurricane might have hit Amity Park! It certainly looks like a hurricane came through here." Sam sighed. "No. Hurricane season doesn't start until June 1st. It's no use. I can't tell mom something that didn't happen. That could be wrong. Oh, no! Here she comes now! Now I'm going to be in big trouble!" "What happened here, Sam Manson?" cried Pamela, when she saw the mess. "Look at my dirty laundry all over the ground!" "Well...it's like this," stammered Sam. "A huge flock of... no, I mean Jack and Maddie Fenton, er, that is...a runaway ostrich on a go-kart chasing a fire engine...no, I mean, Submarine Man flew right into a circus...no, Dash and Kwan were playing in a football game...or was it a Category 3 hurricane...?" Sam stopped and shook her head. "No, mom, it was none of those things," she said. "What are you trying to tell me about this?" asked Pamela. "I'm trying to tell you," said Sam, "that I wasn't paying attention and I was rollerblading, until I ran right into your laundry and knocked it all down. It's my fault. I'm sorry, mom. By the way, are you angry?" "Well," answered Pam, "a little, but I'll get over it." "I'll help you wash your clothes again," said Sam. She and Pamela began to pick up the clothes. "Don't worry, Sam," said Pamela. "Accidents happen." Category:Fanfictions